


Boot/Grate

by superdick



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Sex Slave, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdick/pseuds/superdick
Summary: Do you ever have those really random thoughts just as you're on the precipice of falling asleep? Well this is one of those ideas involving Henry Cavill and quite  the desperate slut. I present to you, Boot/Grate.





	Boot/Grate

Henry looked down at me with a disapproving look on his face.

I had made the mistake of asking him for something. I knew he didn’t like that, but overuse of all the toys he’d already given me meant my hole was loose and I was constantly feeling unsatisfied, needing something bigger.

“Please, Sir. Even just a big plug!”

He stomped down on the grate above my head, freeing some dirt from his boots that fell into my cell.

Even the boot would do, I thought at that moment; take it off and give it to me, Daddy. But I didn’t open my mouth to say anything because I knew I’d be in even more trouble then.

“Shut your mouth, slut. I only want to hear you whimper.”

I whined in acknowledgement as I took the biggest plug I had and pushed it into my ass. It wouldn’t be too long until it fell out and I was unsatisfied again.

Henry laughed, shaking his head.

“You really are a pathetic fag, aren’t you?”

He didn’t realise the half of it. _Anyone_ would be his pathetic little cumslut if he asked them. I was lucky enough to be his current one. If I was counting right, I’d been here for just over two weeks, a little sex-pig in its little sex-pen doing whatever its sex-master Henry commanded, and I loved every minute of it.

Daddy was still fully dressed in dark pants and jacket and looked as if he was getting ready for something.

I quickly rummaged through my toys to find one of his dirty, used cups that he had so kindly given me over a week ago as a reward for performing well.

I sniffed it and then held it up to the grate, asking for something more.

“Maybe some old jocks tomorrow,” he said, rearranging his balls.

I whined with sadness, not wanting to wait that long.

“Don’t start, slut.”

I rubbed the cup over my already-hard cock. Nothing showed on his face but I could see that it worked him up, as a slight bulge grew in his pants.

I picked up one of the dildos and began sucking on it. I wanted Daddy to spend time with me, not go out to do whatever else it was he had planned. It’d be three days since he’d come down here and fucked me, and since then I’d only been able to wring my own cock out and play with my own cum. I needed to taste him again.

I stood up, the plug still holding for now, and put my fingers up through the grate. I touched his boots and he immediately took them away.

“That desperate, slut?”

I was, and I’d have licked them too if I could, but I’d tried that before and the grate was just thick enough to stop me from getting to him. Purposefully done like that, no doubt, to keep his sluts in heat on a tight leash.

I knew he could see my erection horizontal out in front of me because he kept looking past my face towards something below. I didn’t much care that he avoided showing me the dignity of looking in my face so long as he found some part of my body he could use or abuse.

“If you’re so fucking desperate,” he said, beginning to undo his pants, “then fucking have it.”

He pulled out his cock – it looked even fatter than the last time I saw it, plenty big enough to satisfy my loose hole – and began stroking his semi. It didn’t take him long to get fully hard. I was whimpering as though I was in heat, jerking my own cock at a rapid pace.

My spare hand was pressed against the grate, hoping he might kick off his boots and let me touch his skin, but he was cruel tonight and did no such thing.

“Fuck, you little whore. I’ll be late now.”

“Mmhmm.” I wanted him to be so late he thought it better to cancel his plans and spend the night in me, even if I was a wrung out mess whose cock was soft by the time he’d forced me to cum three times as he fucked me for the fourth.

“Oh, fuck.”

He was getting close, where was he going to cum?

Seeing his foreskin slide over his cock-head every time he slid his strong hand up and down the shaft, I just wanted to spend an hour tasting it alone.

I was getting close too, whimpering like when he was rubbing my prostate and about to give me my first anal orgasm.

“Fuck – fuck!”

He reflexively stomped a boot as he came, shooting his thick white load down onto the grate. Stripe after stripe of cum, ejaculating from Daddy’s member, most catching on the thick metal somewhere. He slapped his cock against the palm of his hand, sending a final stripe to the floor.

“If you’re so desperate, lick that up.”

As close as I was, I let go of my cock and used both hands to pull myself as close up to the grate as I could get. I stuck my tongue out, it just barely reaching where Daddy’s cum had began to drip down. The first taste of salt was heaven, like I’d been blessed. I was ravenous and must’ve looked like a desperate slut from where Daddy stood, but it was worth it to taste even a sliver of his seed.

He watched intently, laughing and mocking as I continued to flick my tongue along the metal, usually tasting more nothing than anything.

He tucked his cock back into his pants, watching as I realised there was no more cum to taste. He laughed and looked at my now rock-hard and red cock, ready to burst.

“Pathetic.”

As I let myself down, the plug that had been filling me slipped out and to the floor. My misery was funny to him; too loose to gain any pleasure, degraded with cum on my lips, still hard and having not cum, as if I knew there was no reason I should bother if he wasn’t the one to make me finish.

“I’ll be back later tonight,” he said. “Maybe if you haven’t cum by then, I’ll have a gift for you, slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly, I'm not into degradation kinks, but I figure somebody might be, so if you got this far, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
